


Mrs Grady

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire's Gorgeous As Always, Clawen, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Owen, Jealous Owen, MY BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly-married AU. Owen's new intern makes a claim that causes him to worry whether he is enough for Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Grady

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! :-)

“Ms Dearing,” Owen could hear himself drawling, as he watched his wife make her way over to the raptor compound. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” _God, she looked almost to die for._ In that blue dress of hers, clinging to all his favourite places, her golden red hair shining in the afternoon sun. Owen had to fight the urge to reach out for Claire. _He’d get her out of the dress later._ “Mr Grady,” she said softly, shading her eyes with one hand, the missing wedding band concealed in her purse, he knew.

“I’m here to meet your new intern,” she continued, turning to the man to Owen’s left. Jake had arrived the previous day to Isla Nublar, a recent palaeontology graduate whose job would be to shadow Owen for the forthcoming months. He was in his twenties, blonde hair falling floppy into his eyes, oozing a surfer’s tan and a student’s confidence. Owen was still yet undecided on the guy. 

“This is Jake,” Owen murmured, gesturing beside him, and Claire beamed and shook his hand enthusiastically. _She’s always good with the fresh ones._ Owen tried to stifle a laugh. They talked pleasantries, Jake’s academic history, all sorts of things; whilst Owen folded his arms over one another and watched intently. It was one thing to have to keep their marriage a secret to be in keeping with employment rules, and another for Owen to watch another guy blatantly flirt with his wife in front of him. 

Claire was stunning, that much was true: her incredible hair, paired with her guileless green eyes and marble skin. But she matched it equally with the most beautiful mind Owen had ever known - her courage, kindness, tenacity and independence were the reasons he’d slid the band onto her finger five years ago, despite the odds. So, no; he didn’t _blame_ Jake for looking at Claire as though he’d won the lottery, his eyes travelling up and down her frame as he hung onto her every word. It just didn’t exactly fill him with joy. 

“So, Mr Grady, I expect the presence of your new coworker here will encourage you to have your reports in on time, now?” Claire asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. That was always a touchy subject at home. Owen usually resorted to the excuse that it meant he had a chance to keep Claire in her office for an hour, when he finally showed up with them, under the pretence he was being given a very stern talking to. Owen snorted, now, shaking his head. “We’ll see about that one,” he murmured, keeping his gaze locked onto Claire’s, as her eyes grew steely with discontent. _Oh, boy,_ he thought with a slightly delicious anticipation. _She’ll be making me pay for that later._

“Don’t worry, Ms Dearing,” Jake interrupted excitedly, “I’m more than happy to deliver Mr Grady’s reports in person, whenever you’d like them.” Claire seemed a little taken aback, her eyes flicking between her husband and his intern. “Well, don’t go out of your way for me,” she assured Jake, smiling pleasantly, “so long as I receive them at an acceptable time,” Claire said, her eyes flashing again in Owen’s direction. Owen shrugged, becoming more irritated by Jake by the second. _Kiss-ass_. He hated those. 

“It was great meeting you. I hope you enjoy your time here at Jurassic World,” Claire murmured, shaking Jake’s hand one last time. “I expect last month’s statistics by this evening at the latest, Mr Grady,” she said, turning to face him, standing mere inches apart, Owen’s work boots nearing her towering nude heels.. His favourites. “Yeah, you’ll get ‘em,” he said softly, narrowing his eyes and resisting the urge to kiss her right there and then. _God, he loved her when she was pissed at him._

Claire turned to leave without another word, both Owen and Jake watching her retreating figure in the dust for a moment. “Hey,” Owen said gruffly, distracting his intern, who was _definitely_ staring at his wife’s ass. “We’ve got work to do,” he implored, and Jake cleared his throat. “Yeah, of course,” he said, and scrambled to follow Owen up the metal staircase toward the observation catwalk. 

“ _Damn._ You never told me she was so gorgeous,” Jake said, his eyes widening as he laughed. Owen’s fingers tightened for a second on the metal food bucket he was holding, before he reminded himself where he was. “Not my type,” Owen said, hoping the bored tone of his voice would cover the anger simmering inside his bones. “What?! Dude, you must be _blind_ or something, because -” Jake snorted, before Owen interrupted haughtily. “Do me a favour, and take this, will you?” He said, thrusting the bucket a little harder than he meant to into Jake’s arms. 

//

“She likes you, man,” Jake sighed wistfully beside him, as Owen tightened a bolt on his motorcycle, sat on a stool just outside the velociraptor paddock the next day. “Mm?” He replied absentmindedly, feeling a little guilty for barely paying attention to the guy for the past few minutes. 

“Claire,” Jake said. “You know, Claire Dearing? The _unbelievably_ sexy boss lady?” He laughed. Owen straightened up to look at Jake properly, wiping his oily hands on a rag and squinting slightly in the bright sunlight. “I know who you meant. And she doesn’t, at all,” Owen smiled, resting a hand on his intern’s shoulder. He felt bad - and a little anxious - of his treatment of Jake yesterday. “She _hates_ me. Makes my life a little more interesting with each passing day,” he chuckled, shaking Jake gently as the other man smiled warily. 

“Nah.. Seriously. I can see it in the way she talks to you, you know, playing hard to get? She _really_ likes you.. Lucky bastard” Jake laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. It took every last ounce of Owen’s self restraint not to openly smirk. _Oh, buddy.. If only you knew. Claire_ definitely _likes me after last night._ Owen had a lot of making up to do to his wife after his attitude yesterday, and she made sure he knew it. 

“Huh.. Well, man, nothing’s gonna come of that one,” Owen chuckled, checking his bike over for a third time. “I wanna ask her out,” Jake mused, running a hand through his hair. Owen stiffened. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Relationships between employees aren’t really something that’s accepted here,” he said quietly, willing himself to keep his mouth shut. “Yeah, but it’s not like I’m _permanent,_ or anything,” Jake said, leaning on Owen’s bike casually. 

“I tell you, bro, after one night with me.. _Jeez._ She’ll wanna quit her job,” he laughed. _Count to ten_. Owen composed himself, swallowing hard and squinting in the sunlight as he looked toward Jake. “In your dreams, buddy,” he almost whispered. _Man the fuck up, Grady._ Jake snorted. “Maybe. But, still.. I’d ask her out, for sure, if I hadn’t of seen her flirting with one of those investor dudes this morning,” he said, looking at Owen cautiously, clearly gauging his reaction.

_Okay. What the fuck?_ He trusted his wife completely. _What was this guy up to?_ “Oh yeah?” Owen enquired, hopefully sounding as blasé as he could muster. “Yeah. Dude looked totally smitten. So did she,” Jake sighed, folding his arms over each other. “He’s definitely more her type than guys who babysit raptors for a living,” he said, gesturing to the both of them. “Too bad, huh?” Owen ran a hand through his hair, swallowing hard. “Yeah. Way too bad.” 

//

Owen threw his leg over his bike and set off toward the park with intent, nerves setting his teeth on edge. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have over the phone - it would sound as though he was accusing Claire, which he definitely, one-hundred-percent was not. 

The doubts prickled at the back of his mind. What if Claire did find herself more compatible with a guy who was more on her level than he ever could be? What if, then, she did find herself wondering whether marrying Owen was the wrong decision - and she should have saved herself for a guy who could show her the world, and more? 

Owen had tried to do that - god, had he tried. Claire was his sun and stars, his reason for waking everyday. They drove each other crazy, but they were crazy about _each other._ Two opposites, with a frenzied attraction that he felt would last for decades. He remembered his tears as he turned to look down the aisle on their wedding day, Claire literally an angel, a vision in white lace that would be etched into his mind for eternity. She was Claire Grady in private, in his heart. He couldn’t bear it to change. His throat went dry as the wind rifled through his hair as he stepped down on the gas. 

//

“Zara? Is Ms Dearing free?” He said quietly, drumming his fingers impatiently on the raised wooden desk. “Er.. Yes, it would appear so, Mr Grady,” Zara replied, a look of confusion spreading across her features at his downcast appearance. Owen usually sidled into Claire’s office brimming with confidence, seemingly eager to receive deaf ears from Claire’s anger. Today.. Well, he must have looked like someone kicked his puppy. 

Owen closed the door quietly behind him, slumping into the only seat in front of her desk. Claire was speaking in rapid French on her phone, seemingly closing a deal. She smiled eagerly when Owen entered, indicating that she wouldn’t be long. She crossed the room to lock the door, running a hand through his hair as she passed. Owen closed his eyes for a second, basking in the fleeting sensation.

Claire ended her call, tossing her phone into her padded desk chair with a sigh. “Hey, babe. Sorry that took so long.. Simon wants us to incorporate better language options into the interactive tablets, so I was wondering if you could ask Barry..” She trailed off, obviously noting his despondent expression. “Owen?” She said softly, voice full of concern. “Owen, what’s wrong?”

Owen sighed heavily, stretching out in the large chair as he prepared what he was going to say. Claire bit her lip anxiously, clearly alarmed to see her husband so unusually quiet. She slipped off her heels, gathering her skirt in one hand as she straddled his lap, her hands coming to rest behind his head as she brought Owen’s face to look at hers, searching with her eyes for any sign to tell her what was wrong. 

_She was so beautiful. He should of told her that more._ Owen knew every freckle, the small scar above her eyebrow from where Karen had accidentally opened a door in her face when she was five. The slope of her nose, the breathtaking mixture of green and flecked hazel in the irises of her eyes. Her lips, always so soft under his own, teeth sinking down, now, in uncertainty. “Sweetheart, what is it? Is it the girls? The raptors?” She whispered.

“Nah.. They’re fine,” he said, with a smile, brushing a hair from her face and tucking it tenderly behind her ear. “I’m not accusing you of anything, but, Jake, you know, my intern?” He said, and Claire nodded. “He said he saw you, this morning. With an investor. That you looked _smitten_ with each other,” Owen murmured, his voice growing hoarser as it became harder for the words to form. _Fuck. Moment of truth._

Claire stared at him for a moment, her wide eyes blinking as she processed the thought. Then, she threw her head back, belly laughing for all she was worth. “Oh, _babe.._ ” She giggled, cradling his head to her chest as he inhaled the scent of her vanilla lotion. Claire pressed a kiss to his hair and released him, her hands resting again behind his head. “That guy was _married_ , with children. He was telling me about how much his kids love coming here. He asked me if I wanted children of my own, one day,” she said softly. 

“I said I do. It’s right around the corner.. When we can work it out” Claire whispered, her thumbs stroking his hair. “Jake must’ve thought I was smitten because.. Well, because I was passionate about the topic of discussion,” she said, smiling shyly, and Owen felt a surge of adoration for his wife as his arms circled her, hands splayed against her back. “Really?” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly. “So.. You’re not ditching me for some guy you can compare spreadsheets with?” 

Claire rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she laughed. “No. I love _you_ , Owen Grady,” she whispered, bringing her left hand between them to show she’d slipped her rings back on in the safety of her office. He kissed them gently. “Well, that better be the damned truth, after all the work I put in last night,” he chuckled, raising his eyebrows as his hands snaked down to her behind, gripping it firmly. Claire yelped in surprise, shushing the both of them as she indicated to Zara, who probably had her ear pressed to the door. 

“I’m sorry for doubting you,” he whispered, his hands moving up into her hair as he kissed her softly. “I love you more than you’ll ever know,” he said, thumbs running along her cheekbones. Claire smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Oh, trust me. _I know.”_


End file.
